


Yunho is Going, Changmin is Getting

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is going to military. And Changmin does something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yunho is Going

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

 

Yunho was caught off guard in his own apartment. He told Changmin his lock code, because the younger gave his in return. And well, the maknae hated to wait for him to open the door. It’d be a convenience for both of them. Or so Yunho thought.

 

It was a little late for Changmin to visit, but there he was, standing tall beside the coffee table in Yunho’s living room.

 

Yunho’s hand stopped mid-air, still holding the coffee mug and yet to put it down. It was a rare self quality time for him, a little tv or magazine as he enjoy his drink.

 

“Why you’re not telling me that you’re applying for the military this year?!”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin, still standing there, chest heaving to contain his anger. Anger of what, he didn’t know. He seemed to be in a hurry to interrogate Yunho, hair messy because of the wind, fresh sweat on his temple. He didn’t even take off his jacket. “But Min,” Yunho replied, and aw, look at that. The younger didn’t bother to take off his shoes. “You’re going to India.”

 

Changmin gave Yunho a look. “What the- is that some kind of excuse?”

 

Yunho put down his mug. “Why are you so irritated?”

 

“Who is! I’m not irritated!” Changmin’s reply quick to come in a high tone.

 

Yunho just raised his eyebrows.

 

Changmin huffed, blew his bangs. “Why’s it so fucking hot in here…” he mumbled and took off his jacket, threw it away to the couch, the collar landed on Yunho’s thigh. “So. When are you going?”

 

“I still don’t know the exact date, but they said before autumn...” Yunho said calmly, the opposite of the younger who was pacing here and there.

 

“Huh,” Changmin kicking the air as he walked back and forth.

 

“Yeah…” Yunho was staring. “Is it… okay with you?”

 

Changmin stopped and looked at the older. “It’s already done and you’re asking me now…” he snorted.

 

“What?”

 

“Nevermind.” Changmin sighed.

 

“Uh, have you… had your dinner?” Yunho asked, wished to make Changmin’s mood happier. And maybe, he’d get him to spill what had been bothering his mind.

 

“Why, you have food?” Changmin asked back.

 

“Well, no.” Yunho answered shortly, kinda regret asked the younger the food question.

 

Changmin pouted. “I’m leaving then.” He turned around.

 

 _That’s it?_ Yunho blinked as he eyed the younger headed to the door. “Okay. Um, drive safely.” He reached to his mug and looking for the remote.

 

“You haven’t answered my question.”

 

Yunho looked back to the spot where Changmin was a minute ago. Now there he was again.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why do I find out from somebody else?” Changmin asked. “When are you planning to tell me? Am I not important for you?”

 

Yunho exhaled. “Min, the manager just told me this afternoon. I thought I’d call you, but you never answer anyway.” He shrugged.

 

Changmin looked away.

 

“And we have a morning flight tomorrow. So I’m gonna tell you then, but here you are.” Yunho continued.

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to argue back.

 

Yunho stared. “Are you gonna stay around? Because if you are, please take off your shoes-“

 

“Why, you don’t like me hanging around here?”

 

Yunho exhaled slowly. “Sit down.”

 

“Don’t-“ Changmin closed his eyes. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he clenched his teeth. “I’m not some kind of a little kid, okay,”

 

“I’m not treating you like a kid! Though in fact, you’re being childish right now!” Yunho stood up, walked closer and towering Changmin.

 

Maybe it was the reflex, of him defending himself when the fear came. The fear of Yunho. Or maybe the fear of losing him. So Changmin blurted it out. “Are you leaving because he left too?”

 

Yunho stopped and looked at the other man confusedly.

 

“Do you miss him that much? You can’t wait to see him, I bet,” Changmin added cynically.

 

Yunho was a step away from Changmin, became more and more frustrated. “Just- who are you talking about?”

 

“Kim Jaejoong!” Changmin hissed. “Dammit…”

 

Yunho exhaled. “Changmin, no.” he massaged his forehead. It had been a long time Changmin mentioned Jaejoong. “I’m going because it’s time for me. It had nothing to do with him.”

 

Changmin looked away. “You don’t have to hide it from me. I know-“

 

Yunho grabbed Changmin’s face, took him closer, and planted a kiss on his lips, shutting up the maknae. And it was quite effective. He felt Changmin froze and pulled back. “I’m not chasing someone who already left me.” He whispered to his partner’s lips.

 


	2. Changmin is Getting

 

Yunho was picking Changmin up in his apartment before dance practice. The younger was still in the bathroom, and Yunho used the time to find some food. The fridge was always well stocked, even when the younger was in a diet. He stole a chunk of chicken breast from the salad, and went to the living room, playing innocent, just in case Changmin caught him.

 

But there was something not that innocent on the coffee table. A little jar, black with golden writings. Yunho picked it up and read the label; _tattoo ointment._

 

 

 

“Come on, let’s go,” Changmin said, walking towards the door.

 

“Min,” Yunho called, and Changmin just replied with a short hum. “Are you- do you- have a tattoo?”

 

Changmin froze, socks fell from his hand and slowly turned around to see Yunho and the jar in his hand. _Oh shit._

Yunho blinked. “So you do have a tattoo.”

 

Changmin opened his mouth to explain, but didn’t know what to say, so-

 

“What is it?” Yunho walked towards him. “Where?”

 

“We’re gonna be late.” Changmin diverted the conversation, quickly put on his shoes.

 

“I don’t care. I’m the leader. Now tell me.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Yunho ran out of chances to find out because the manager joined them not long after.

 

 

*

 

 

Dance practice was a piece of cake for Yunho. But it was different with Changmin. He sweated more, and used to complain more. He’d be the first person to leave for  shower, while Yunho would linger for quite some time. He was chatting along with the dancers when he realized something.

 

Changmin was showering. Naked. Tattoo. Where is it.

 

He got up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom, kept his straight face on, and knocked on the door. “Changmin!”

 

“Not finished yet!” came the harsh reply.

 

“I need it so bad right now!” Yunho replied, knocking impatiently. “It almost come out-“

 

Changmin groaned in protest but opened the door nonetheless. He finished his shower and had worn his sweatpants, but still topless.

 

“Excuse me,” Yunho slipped inside, quietly checking Changmin’s skin as he locked the door.

 

No tattoo.

 

So… it’s inside the pants?

 

Changmin was mumbling and grumpy about Yunho’s disturbance and it distracted him, hands busy toweling his wet hair and that was the time the older pulled down Changmin’s sweatpants. And accidentally pulled along the boxers.

 

“Yah! Jung Yunho!” Changmin yelled as he tried to pull back his pants.

 

But Yunho was faster, he stepped on Changmin’s pants so the younger couldn’t reach for it.

 

And it was there. A black ink on Changmin’s skin on the left crotch area, about two inch away from his pubes. The skin was still reddish and maybe a little swollen, Yunho didn’t know how it supposed to be like. It was only a letter; Y

 

Changmin slapped Yunho’s forehead when the older was staring.

 

“What is that.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Idiot…” Changmin grumbled as he pulled up his pants.

 

“Wh- what- why?” Yunho’s eyes round as he looked at the younger confusedly.

 

Changmin huffed. “Because!” he gulped.

 

“What is that? Y? Why?”

 

“It’s for your name.” Changmin said quietly, putting in his shampoo and conditioner to his bag, didn’t look at Yunho.

 

Yunho was still for a moment. “Were you drunk or something? Did you lose a bet?”

 

Changmin’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Because- well, if you are, I think we can visit the artist again, and- and, I don’t know… ask him to draw something else to cover it. Oh, I’ve read an article about tattoo removal before, I’m sure-“

 

“Hyung!” Changmin shushed him. “Stop it!”

 

“Or- or… you can just tell people that it’s a… you know, three lines that- that… um, centering in a dot? It has something to do with your spiritual or religion and-“

 

Changmin turned on his hairdryer full blast and directed it to Yunho’s mouth.

 

“Changmin! What’s in your mind! What if somebody see it?” Yunho finally stop babbling and said something made sense.

 

Changmin threw his hairdryer aside. “What if I don’t care?”

 

“You have to. It’ll ruin your career.” Yunho said in his low, leader voice.

 

Changmin hated how it made sense. He turned around and put the rest of his things inside his bag. “My career, or yours?”

 

“Changdol-ah…” Yunho moved closer, hand reaching Changmin’s.

 

But Changmin stepped back. “You’re going to the military, Hyung!” he said it. “I just want to have a little of you when you’re away…”

 

Yunho breathed out and looked at his partner tenderly. He hugged him from behind. “You have all of me.”

 

 

*

 

 

“You know, there will be a full body inspection when you enter the military.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“They’re gonna see you naked…”

 

“Huh.” Changmin was not interested.

 

“And when they see that tattoo…” Yunho continued.

 

Changmin gulped.

 

“They will know you’re mine.”

 

“You’re the one who said it’s just three lines centering to a dot.”

 

“It’s a letter. Y for Yunho.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“I love you, Changdol.”

 

Changmin mumbled something and Yunho was sure he heard the man said that he loves him too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very, very late birthday fic for irene! sorry for being late, i'm such a crappy friend.  
> anyway~ i thought u want a tattoo!fic, so here it is. i really hope u'll like it :D


End file.
